<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How many dads? by Atalante241</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543199">How many dads?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241'>Atalante241</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots of Ideas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd's on a game show, and one of the questions is about his dad....s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots of Ideas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How many dads?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is trash, and kinda like the summary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello and welcome to Ninjago’s nr.1 game show! Guess This Celebrity’s Personal Life!!” The generic game show host says, “Todas guest isssss LLOYD GARMADON!”</p><p> </p><p>Said Lloyd waves from his seat, and opens his mouth- “And remember the number to call and message is 000 000 0001!”</p><p>Now straight onto the first question! <em> What is his favorite- brother!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The camera turns back to Lloyd while the vote counter behind him fills with answers, he’s currently opening and shutting his mouth, “This- This wasn’t part of the questions, I-I didn’t agree to th-“</p><p>“And look at that! The answered are <em> in! </em></p><p>“The most votes got KAI!! The Fire Ninja! Now Lloyd, is the answer correct?” The announcers tuns to Lloyd while smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I- what, NO. I mean, yes. But no”, Lloyd blunders, “I care about all of them the same amount! I don’t have a favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… Well you heard it here folks the answers KAI!” The show host announces.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd tries to deny the claim while the host moves on to the next subject, “NEXT question issss! How many forms has Lord Garmadon taken throughout your life!! And by form I mean outlook, not like whether he’s a bad guy or good.”</p><p>Lloyd looks to be in a form of shock while the answers come in, “Aaaand they’re here! Now Lloyd what’s the correct number?”</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd is silent for a moment, “It- It’s eight.” </p><p> </p><p>“What.”</p><p>“I said ei-”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard what you said, what do you mean EIGHT!” The show host is flabbergasted. </p><p> </p><p>“Well there was the time he was a shadow, then when he came back he had four arms and stuff, then he was a weird half dragon-dragon thing possessed by the Overlord, then he was an old man, then a half anacondrai, after that a ghost. And lastly his zombie form, and also the weird Oni transformation,” Lloyd tells, “Apparently before he had his four arms, he had only two. So there's that, but I never actually met him like that. Neither the shadow actually. So in reality I’ve met like seven of his forms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… we’ll just say that answer number five is right because it’s the highest”, The generic show host decides.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, the smiles. “Next questions is! Would you consider yourself a child soldier?”</p><p>The two wait while the voter goes up and up, this seems to be the most voted for question, “The most popular answer is <em> Yes </em>! Now Lloyd what would you have to say to that?”</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd turns to the camera and smiles, “I am protecting Ninjago by my free will and because I want to, I find joy in protecting others. There’s no need to be worried about my wellbeing.”</p><p> </p><p>The camera switches back to the show host, he looks worried. He turns his attention towards the man operating the camera, “Should we call CPS on that Master Wu guy.”</p><p> </p><p>The camera shuts off while words are being said. “We probably shouldn’t air this in case that guy watches this, otherwise he could take the children and runoff into the woods somewhere else to abuse them.”</p><p>“Nah I’m sure CPS will get to it fast enough, remember: Ninjago CPS gets to work in twelve hours at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Wu looks at the TV while sweating, “Back you bags! We’re going on an undeterminedly long camping trip!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>